


Wilby! :D

by FrugBrug



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, sbi - Fandom
Genre: <3, Family, Gen, family is yes, this is old and i like it its cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrugBrug/pseuds/FrugBrug
Summary: Tiny Tommy Attempts to Say His Brothers Names <3
Relationships: None, only family
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 221





	Wilby! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit older and ends kinda abruptly sorry ! Also pretty short apologies- ! <3
> 
> Also I do not have a clear schedule for my posting! Just when I can and when I have a fic to post. Dont be afraid to requesT.

Tommy, the 16 month year old, looked right at Phil, and proudly exclaimed, “Dadddyyyy!” Promptly making desperate grabby hands as he finished his sentence. Wilbur, who was 8 along with Techno, his twin, awed, “Dad! He is so adorable when he says your name!” Wilbur giggled, watching as Phil lifted Tommy. Tommy smiled at his father, looking at Techno as Phil sat down, hugging Tommy close to his chest. Tommy pointed at Techno and chirped happily, “Teno!” Phil awed, “That's right Toms, that's Techno. That's your brother.”

Happy with the praise, Tommy chipped again, “Teeennnnoo!” And, Techno will never admit, but he did smile at his little brothers failing to pronounce his name, but still found it adorable. Of course, he will never admit he did find it cute. Wilbur, slightly jealous that Tommy hadn’t said his name, proudly said, “Toms, Say my name! Wilbur!” Tommy tilted his head slightly, then happily said, “Wilby!”

Wilbur almost instantly doubled over in laughter, Techno chuckling softly, honestly only chuckling cause it was adorable. Phil smiled and laughed softly, “You’re so adorable Tommy.” Wilbur continued to laugh his ass off, giggling like a mad man, “That’s so adorable!”

Unfortunately, confused by the laughing, Tommy thought he had done something wrong and worthy of being laughed at. So, like any confused young child, he began to tear up. Phil noticed this quickly and began to bounce Tommy, “Buddy, don’t cry! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Wilbur felt kinda bad and he smiled, “Yeah Toms! You didn’t do anything wrong! You can call me Wilby all the time.”

Techno nodded, “Yeah, and you can call me Teno.” Teary eyed and confused, Tommy nodded, “Wilby is happy?”  
Wilbur nodded, “I am very happy! God you’re adorable.”


End file.
